


20 Stories Up

by f0rever15elf



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, injury mention, reader in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Marcus rushes to your aid after the villainous Talon kidnaps you.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader, Marcus Moreno/You
Kudos: 28





	20 Stories Up

You have no idea how you managed to get into this situation. You really don’t. One minute, you’re helping the recently re-established leader of the Heroics with his paperwork. The next, you’re in the damn _sky_ as the latest super villain carries you off to their lair, monologuing about how he truly has the upper hand now. What that even means, you’ll never know. All you _do_ know is that when the Heroics get you back, and they _will_ get you back, you’re gonna have a lot of paperwork to fill out to get the gaping hole in the office fixed.

“And when he comes for you, he’ll fall right into my trap!” The villain punctuates his statement with a maniacal laugh that honestly could use some work and you just roll your eyes.

“I’ll never understand why you villains think it’s a good idea to reveal your entire evil plan via dramatic monologue. This is real life, not a replay of Macbeth.” The metal talons wrapped around your waist squeeze you tighter, causing you to wince in discomfort.

“I’d watch your mouth, girlie. You don’t want me losing my temper while you’re in my talons.” The metal arm brings you over to face your captor. He’s a new villain, recently on the radar who goes by the name Talon. His M.O. is using his giant metal arms attached to his back to engage in petty theft. That is, until recently, where he’s been emboldened enough to begin robbing banks. Each time the Heroics, mainly Marcus, take him down. How he always ends up escaping, you’re unsure as he isn’t exactly the brightest of villains you’ve ever had to face. Or at least, so he seems, anyways. 

“You’re not going to get away with this,” you grit out through clenched teeth, straining against the metal claw to no avail. “They’re going to come for you and when they do we’re going to make sure you _never_ get out this time.”

Your bold words are met with but a laugh as Talon uses his unoccupied arms to scale the side of one of the skyscrapers, steadily reaching higher and higher as your stomach falls to your feet. One wrong move, one twitch of the talon wrapped around you, and you’re a goner. The realization has you clinging to the metal around you, earning another laugh from Talon as you realize your helplessness.

“Well, where’s that bravado you had on the ground, hm? Not so tough now, are you?” The talon loosens and you slip a few inches, a shriek tearing from your lungs as you clamor to hold onto the robotic arm. Up and up and up you go…. 

You hear the begs from your lips before you realize you’re even speaking, tears welling in your eyes as you plead for your life, silently begging for the Heroics to just _get here_ already. “Please, oh God please don’t drop me! Please!” All that meets your cries is a laugh. A humorless, sadistic laugh that sounds much more menacing now than it did just a few moments ago.

“Now, now, I can’t be dropping you yet. I need you alive for this to work.”

Finally, _finally_ Talon makes it to the top, making his way over to a keypad by the door on the roof and quickly typing in a code. You hear the whirring of machinery winding up before quickly winding back down again, a scowl crossing the villains face as he types in the code again, met with the same reaction as before.

“I don’t think that’s going to work, Talon.”

Oh thank the heavens.

“Marcus!” you cry, tears staining your face as you turn your head to look at him. He looks every inch the hero you know he is, katana in hand as he stares down your captor.

“I’m here, sweetheart, you just hold on and I’ll get you out of this mess.” His voice is calm, but carries with it an edge that you recognize as anxiety. It’s something you aren’t used to hearing from the Heroic, and you wonder for a brief moment if it’s because you’re in the mix this time.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Talon snarls, robotic arm wrenching you out over the edge of the building, your feet dangling out over nothing. Marcus’ heart lodges in his throat as he takes a step forward. “Don’t!” Marcus freezes at the warning, eyes hard as flint as he glares down Talon, your screams of terror igniting a primal rage within him that he barely keeps contained. He can’t risk Talon dropping you, knowing he has the villain backed into a corner. “One more step, Heroic, and I drop her. I think 20 stories will leave her a little worse for wear, don’t you?”

“You wouldn’t,” Marcus seethes, knuckles white on the handles of his katana.

“Oh I would, and I will if you aren’t ready to yield to my terms.”

“Never.”

Your scream meets Marcus’ ears as the talon around you loosens, resting now just under your armpits as you scramble for some sort of grip on the smooth metal. “Marcus!” you cry and the icy grip of fear slowly starts to take over. His hand darts out to try and force the metal arm back over the roof, but his powers don’t seem to work. Whatever alloy these arms are made of, his magnetic abilities are useless on it. He needs backup, and now. Where the hell is Tech-No? He should be finished inside by now! 

“What do you want?” he grits out, eyes constantly flickering between you and the villain playing with your life. “Bring her back onto the roof, and we can talk.”

“You know what I want. The same thing I’ve _always_ wanted! The recognition I deserve!” Talon growls, taking a step towards Marcus. “You silly little Heroics think you’re all that. You turn away anyone just trying to help! A little scientist working on perfecting augmented animatronic appendages would have been perfect! But no, you had to kick him out on the streets and make him the _laughing stock of his whole university!”_ The talon opens a little more, your eyes wide with fear as the grip barely holds you. Your ears ring as you forget to breathe, wondering if this might truly be the end. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t in charge then. Just… Just put her down and we can work this out!” Marcus’ bartering is desperate. He can’t fly, but he knows he would be over the edge of the building diving for you in a heartbeat if he had to. “Please just… just put her down.”

“Oh, I’ll put her down alright!”

With that, Talon finally lets go and you fall. For a moment, time slips into slow motion, your arms and legs flailing as you fall through the air, the ground racing to meet you. Marcus screams, running to the edge only to be knocked back by one of the robotic arms, pinned to the wall by a talon. Pain rockets through his body and he’s certain he’s broken something, but all he can think of is you. 

The next few moments all happen very quickly. Arms wrap around you, slowing your descent until you’re placed softly on the ground. Your legs feel like jelly and you sink to the ground as you look up to see Tech-No looking you over with concern. Above you, a streak of blue jets across the sky, the sound of a small explosion echoing from the roof where Marcus still resides. Your mind is fuzzy, laden with fear and adrenaline as tears stream down your face.

“Are you hurt?” Tech-No asks, carefully looking you over and it’s all you can manage to just shake your head.

“M-Marcus,” you whimper, worried for the leader of the Heroics.

“Miracle Guy is providing backup. I’m sorry we didn’t get there sooner.” He places a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to calm you down as the two of you wait for the fighting to wrap up. It doesn’t take too terribly long with Miracle Guy there, his super strength used to tie the metal arms in literal knots as they take Talon into custody.

The shout of your name draws your eyes up to the sky, watching as Miracle Guy floats down with Marcus in one hand and Talon in the other. As soon as Marcus’ feet touch pavement, he’s running to you, collapsing to his knees beside you to take you into his arms. Immediately, you’re wrapping yourself around him, fresh tears coming as you sob into his shoulder as much in relief for his safety as for your own. Tech-No takes it as his cue to back up, standing with Miracle Guy and Talon as they frisk him for any potential traps on his person. The last thing they need is him complicating things further.

Marcus’ hand gently cradles the back of your head, holding you as securely as he can. “I’m so, so sorry, sweetheart. I should have got here sooner.” When you don’t reply, he pulls back just enough to see your face, a hand coming to gently wipe away the tears spilling down your cheeks. “C’mon. Let’s get you back to HQ and get you checked out okay? Make sure you aren’t hurt.” All you can manage is a sniffly nod as you wipe your eyes, Marcus’ arm winding around you as your pickup pulls up beside you to cart you all back now that this horrible day is finally over.

Marcus never once leaves your side. Even in the infirmary, he demands to be seen on the table immediately next to yours. Thankfully, you’ve only suffered some bruising to your waist and ribs from the grip of the talon. You should feel better in a few days. Marcus, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Several of his ribs are cracked from where Talon slammed him against the wall when he tried to run after you, and the doctor demands rest for at least two weeks to give the bones time to heal. The groan this elicits from the leader of the Heroics makes you giggle, drawing his gaze as the doctor finishes wrapping his torso, leaving the two of you to rest and leave at your own volition.

“I was so scared I’d never hear that sound again,” he murmurs, sliding off his own observation bed to stand beside yours as he takes your hand. “When he dropped you I…. If Tech-No hadn’t been there…,” You give Marcus a smile, squeezing his hand gently. The Heroic had a habit of beating himself up after a plan didn’t quite work out the way he’d like, and you’d be damned if you let him do that right now.

“Don’t think about that right now, Marcus. We’re both safe and Talon is locked up, that’s all that matters.” He looks up from your joined hands to your eyes, his own shining with a light you’ve noticed in them only a handful of times before. They flicker down to your lips for the briefest of moments and it takes everything he has to not surge forward and show you all the things he hasn’t been able to say these past few months.

“God, I really, really want to kiss you right now,” he murmurs, eyes locked on you.

Your heart speeds up in your chest, months worth of fantasies surging to the forefront of your mind at the statement, and before you can think it through, you reply. “Then why don’t you?” That’s all it takes for his lips to be on yours, slightly chapped as he kisses you like it’s his last night on earth. It takes your breath away as you kiss him back, moving your lips with his in a desperate dance until he pulls back, eyes hazy and shoulders heaving.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he rasps, voice rich and thick with emotion. A smile flutters across your face at the confession, the sentiment reciprocated.

“Then I believe we have some lost time to make up for.”

The only sounds after that are the sound of Marcus locking the door, and the soft sighs as the two of you drink each other in.

Outside the door, Tech-No holds out his hand as Miracle Guy begrudgingly pulls out a twenty, handing it over. 


End file.
